Pokemon: Static Adventure
by Unknown Black
Summary: This is an AU story of our hero Ash as his journey changes a lot because of the interference of Team Rocket. We only know of Ash as an aura guardian but the world of Pokemon has a long lost line of guardians which was not known for they operate in silence, the Dragon guardian Note: This is just a draft to see your reactions, review follow and fav if you want more
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 1**

**Part 1**

In a boat going to an unknown island we find a young man with the age of 14 looking at the ocean. He has a messy jet black hair, striking bright face, brown eyes which show courage, a body of a normal teenager and a smile that never deter. On his shoulder sits a bright yellow mouse having two red spots on the cheeks and a tail having a shape of a lightning bolt.

The young man's name is Ash Ketchum. A trainer from Pallet town of the region of Kanto and on his shoulder is his best friend and pal Pikachu. He is a competitor of pokemon leagues which are a competition between pokemon trainers. He just recently competed in the Jotho league but sadly he lost. But it was a great achievement for he almost reaches one of the top places and the battle he and his pokemon had is one of the most memorable battle he have in his life. Though at first it is disappointing and causes him to be discouraged as a trainer with the addition of his friends having the need to leave him because of some problems he overcame it and got his courage back with the help of his rival and friend and also because of his optimistic personality.

Right now his on a ship going to an unknown island first then it will send him to the Hoenn region. This is not his original ride so it's not a one way trip for he was late on his original ride because of team rocket. Like always he blasted them off and two things which could be considered luck happened to him. Well the first one could be just a feeling but he thinks that team rocket blasted farther than normal and won't return anytime soon. The second thing is even though this ship has departed already he was offered for a ride by a mysterious hooded man. Of course with the naive and almost no doubting way of thinking Ash has, he agreed immediately and that's what brought them here.

There are many people in the ship but only three of them look like normal trainers. The others dressed like pirates wearing sleeveless shirts and shorts and some wearing bandanas. There are also other pokemon that Ash isn't familiar with. He recognized the Machoke evolution right away and same with Poliwrath and Primeape. The other pokemon that he do not recognize are a pokemon colored yellow which looks like a sumo wrestler, another pokemon who also is another fighting type from the way it looks having a thin body and its legs which are colored light right all the while having pouty red lips. At the flag of the ship are also bird pokemon that Ash didn't recognize. It was all new to him and this gave him an exhilarating feeling. The names of those pokemon could be heard but there were still many mysteries shrouding them. He didn't ask the name of those pokemon for he would like to discover it himself after this journey.

He looks at his buddy on his shoulder "Aren't you excited for the new pokemon league buddy?"

Pikachu enthusiastically replied "Pika!"

Suddenly a loud booming voice is heard throughout the ship. It was the same voice of what one would hear from someone who's like a pirate. It's the same person that gave him a ride and the ride itself was somewhat unique for it's not your everyday modern ship but instead it's a ship that looks like the one shown in pirate movies. The man's name is Drake, it sounds familiar to Ash but he can't seem to exactly recall where he had heard or seen the name. Nevertheless in exchange for a trip to Hoenn he is task to help him in some kind of mission which involves legendary pokemon. Of course for our hero will not let a chance of meeting a legendary pokemon in person even though he was reminded of dangers that it would bring.

The man named Drake has jet black eyes, white hair, and a moustache that stands out wearing a captain's hat, blue pants, and a pair of boots and instead of a shirt he wears an open trench coat which is color black. He's standing at the helm of the ship and announced.

"We will arrive at the D-island in approximately half a day, the winds and seas are against us after a few hours later but we will not falter! Are ye ready for some dangerous activities again mates!?"

His shown charisma amongst his colleagues is vast for a simple speech brought loud cheers. It was really like a pirate ship if not 'like' maybe this is a real pirate ship.

The announcement confused Ash for words 'against' and 'sea and winds' don't fit together for him. 'How could the sea oppose this ship in this kind of weather' thought Ash. Of course he knows that nature could be rough sometimes because of his vast experience of danger but from looking at the bright setting sun and calm waves surrounding them there is no way that any kind of disaster could occur.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he hears someone talks up to Drake.

"Mr. Drake, are you sure that there will be disturbances to the legendary trio?"

It was a girl that looks older than Ash for about a year or so. If he would describe her she has bright blond hair, a body of a model, pair of blue eyes that gives a mysterious yet cheerful aura, and a height that is slightly taller than him. She was wearing yellow long sleeved jacket, black skinny jeans, yellow blouse with black and white stripes patted at the middle creating a cross and the most distinct thing she wears is her big yellow headphones.

Ash face shows another kind of confusion when he hears the legendary trio. 'Are those the pokemon?' At first Drake assumed that a storm will appear in this calm sunset and now a girl appears who for Ash third normal looking trainer is.

Ash continues on listening and hears Drake reply "Of course, as a member of the elite four I have a vast number of connections to gain information. Plus I think yer quite knowledgeable being a gym leader and all so you should have known that I specialize in dragon types so you can also call it as an instinct"

"Well certainly there have been rumors rising about a small faction of people who aims to conquer the world like a normal villain does. Even in the fashion industry there are rumors that the leader is getting large funds despite the small group size from various industries like the one I belonged" replied Elesa in a professional way. Ash was shock and stood frozen as he hears the conversation go on. 'That's why it's familiar'. The man standing before him was one of the Elite four of the region he is about to go, the Hoenn region. Apparently, Ash had read some magazines about the region before deciding to go on a new adventure. He saw the name of Drake, one of the Elite four who specializes in dragon pokemon like Lance of Jotho and Kanto. As for the other girl, 'She was a gym leader and if I heard right, a what? A model?'. He then understood that the people he is listening or the right term to use is eavesdropping for he listened unnoticed even though his not particularly hiding is important people. It explains their superior presence. Not that Misty, Brock and other gym leaders he met do not have that presence. It seems that their superior presence comes out when there is danger ahead. Even a gym leader like Elesa seems unapproachable at the moment since Ash has the impression that gym leaders are one of the most approachable trainers. It was somewhat altered when he saw how professional she was, 'Well aside from Sabrina I think all are approachable' thought Ash.

It still confuses Ash about the region her gym resides. Well the information sparks some interest in Ash. Maybe he can have a battle with either one sometime in the future.

"Well I think this would cut off doubts about the upcoming disturbance. Even among fellow sailors there have rumors about an organization veiled by shadow. They always hide and move behind the Shadows that's why they were given the name 'Team Shadow'-*thud*" the two tilted their heads to the sudden sound.

As Ash continues to listen he didn't notice one of the crewmen walking and bumps him at the back. Crates fall from his hands. "Sorry, I can't see were I'm going because these boxes are blocking my vision. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Ah no, its fine I'm also standing in the way" Ash replied as he scratches his messy black hair. He then sees some grapes scattered at the ground which apparently came out from the crates and decided to help so he offers "Let me help you with that-"

"Oi kid!" Ash froze when someone interrupted his sentence. He felt a superior presence looking at him and it was not just one. He feels two pair of eyes staring at him making him feel like he is being judged. Ash slowly turns around, scratching the back of his head all the while forcing himself to smile but failing miserably. It didn't go unnoticed by the two but they have different reactions. Drake notices it but let it slide and shows a serious look since he knows that Ash is afraid of taking punishment from eavesdropping. As for Elesa she noticed it at first however upon noticing the yellow mouse on his shoulder her attention changed to one of curiosity "Come here I also need to let ye hear this so I won't have to repeat the same thing again"

Ash points his finger to himself and innocently asks forgetting all his fears "Me?-*thud*" as he walks towards the two only to stumble and fall while Pikachu jump to avoid it. Pikachu tilted his best friends head and ask "Pi?"

Drake sighs while Elesa's attention was removing from Pikachu and notices Ash. She chuckles at Ash after stumbling and how cute Pikachu reacted from the incident. "Of course you, now come here" replied Drake in a tired tone.

"Ouch…Ok" Ash replied still feeling the pain as he got up from the floor and rise to the quarter deck. As he got in front of the two Drake said "Relax kid we're not gonna it ye or something. It's good that ye already heard what I said to Elesa so this will be short"

As he checks his clothes for some third a soothing voice suddenly speaks to him which belongs to none other than Elesa it seems her professional way of speaking is only used when meeting important people. "Nice to meet you, Ash is it? I'm Elesa, Elesa Sparks a gym leader and a model from the region of Unova"

Ash sees her outstretched hand and he reached to it and shake hands with her as he replied "Ash Ketchum, I'm from pallet and have come to compete in the Hoenn league!" Ash voice becomes more cheerful as he said about joining the competition. Then he notices something and asks "Uh where is the Unova region? Is that another region with a pokemon league competition also?"

Elesa was about to reply but hears a cough from Drake. She looks at Ash and replied "I'll tell you later"

"As I was saying, there has been information spreading about the organization called team Shadow. Basically they are like the team rocket you have in Jotho and Kanto with the goal of conquering the world and all for you to understand better. Their only different since they have created a technology in their hands that specifically strengthen their forces specifically their pokemon"

"Mr. Drake, what is this technology you speak of?"

"Is it some kind of machine that enhances their pokemon?" Ash asks from base from his experiences.

"You are correct kid. They created pokeballs that make the captured pokemon stronger than normal. Of course captured pokemon can't be affected but if a wild pokemon is caught I heard that it is 5x if not maybe around 3x stronger. It binds the pokemon's will and brings pain to the pokemon in exchange for enormous strength"

"That's evil! We have to stop them!" Ash is feels anger boiling inside of him. He remembers the technology Butch and Cassidy used during the incident of Lugia. It indeed made their pokemon strong but Ash remembers the strain it puts on the pokemon's body.

"Calm down kid you will have a chance to stop them in this trip. Right now you need to clear your mind. I just decided to bring you since I saw your performance in the last league competition in Jotho and I can say that you can fight and does care for pokemon greatly. I think you can use this opportunity not only to polish your skills more but to also protect and save pokemon from the grasps of those evil guys"

"Is this ball the shadow ball you speak of?" Elesa asks with a professional and more serious tone. It seems she also feels anger for the abuse the pokemon receive in the hands of those people. She held out a broken pokeball. It was colored black all over with a red line as indication of the separation when the pokeball opens. It has a huge S colored metallic red at the part near the button used when launching a ball "This was a ball that we confiscated from a trainer that I battled at the gym. It seems modified. It indeed made their pokemon strong since I was forced to use my strong set of team reserved for emergencies but seeing the hollow eyes of the pokemon made me knew that something is wrong. After defeating the trainer I called Officer Jenny to restrain the kid. It seems he was tricked to catch his best friend by some unknown man since the kid didn't struggle and told the whole story. He was tricked in using it and I think team shadow use the kid and his best friend as a guinea pig since the trainer said that he destroy the older pokeball of his starter and catch it again with the new ball. The pokemon in it after being freed of this S ball or the police now call it the shadow ball is still at the hospital for already two weeks. The vital signs of the pokemon are now stable but it indeed brought danger to the life the pokemon"

More anger boiled up in the mind of our hero and Drake had a more serious and steeled look. "Well I guess we only have one simple conclusion. We need to stop them and it should be done immediately. We can't do anything right now other than calming down-"

"Calm down?! You think we should stay calm after knowing this?!" Ash cuts off Drake rudely and Drake can understand the kid but he need to let the kid learn that anger isn't the key of stopping them. It seems Elesa also wanted to say something but she kept it to herself for she knows that Drake was right. Anger can make you stronger but it also blurs your goals that can make your path sway.

"Clear your mind and relax. You will have a chance to stop them. Luckily you were late and it seems fate brought us to meet each other and let you aboard my ship. Consider this a chance to help pokemon in need. Your anger will only get in your way. The kid I saw in the league is one that enjoys fighting with his buddies. Even though the one you're fighting at that time was not evil you shouldn't change your way of battling. That Pikachu of yours seems loyal to you so consider yourself lucky. It will stick to any decision you made but I hope you don't use him to battle out of anger since it will not only bring danger to your pokemon it will also bring danger to you"

Ash finally sighed in defeat for he himself knows Drake is right. It's just he can't bottle up his anger. But after being reminded that his best friend Pikachu would stick to any decision he made. He can't let his best buddy be in danger.

The conversation of the three are interrupted when they heard "DINNER IS READY!" it seems they haven't notice the time that pass during their conversation for the sky is now shrouded in darkness where clouds are looming that causes only some part of the moonlight to shine. The ship is lighted by large amount of lamps that's why even thought at night it is still bright.

"Well let's eat, I have a very good cook here at the ship so try to eat and maybe you will calm yourselves. Yer not the only one who feels anger for I too am. But I made some mistake that almost made me lose my pokemon out of anger and I don't want any of the two of you to experience it. Consider it an advice from an old fellow"

The two are still deep in thought even after hearing him. This made Drake sight but came up with a plan. He hits the two in the head hard enough to hurt slightly. The two snapped out of their thoughts and anger boils up of for a different reason.

"Hey!"

"What was that for!?"

Elesa and Ash replied respectively. They are about to say something more but Drake didn't let them and speak while grinning. "There is a rule in this ship that the last one to finish his food will be the one who cleans the dishes and if I'm right I think there are more than 20 people in this ship. After being here for a long time I know that when they eat they are always a mess. Well see ya at the dining area!" He finished and grabs a rope from the mast and uses it to jump towards the main deck.

The two looks at each other first before the thing Drake said registered to their mind.

"You're making a lady wash your dishes!?"

"I don't plan in washing dishes of that many people!"

Elesa and Ash replied as they dash through the deck towards the stairs going down.

**Part 2**

It was now evening and the moon was shining brightly against the ship. In the ship resides Elesa, Ash, Drake and his crewmen. They just finished dinner which is located in the main deck with the vast sea surrounding them and our hero and Elesa are feeling anger for a different reason. It seems they already forgot the earlier predicament about the pokemon or they had already cleared their mind about that thing. They feel anger right now for they are the last ones to finish dinner which tasks them the duty of cleaning the dishes. There were 21 crewmen in total adding Drake, Elesa and Ash gives them 24 people which also mean 24 sets of dishes to wash. Basically Ash eats fasts but it seems that when you live in the sea time is not use for convenience since you basically don't know how mother nature will react so the crewmen eats very fast. It was Elesa who finished last since as a lady eating properly for her is eating not exactly slowly but not rushed. Drake then changed the rule to the last two people so it became Ash and Elesa who were tasked to wash the dishes.

The two are at the bottom of the boat bellow the main deck in a room where a crate containing water is with a faucet at the side. It seems despite being a pirate ship this has some modern technology in it since there was a sink in the room. Ash and Elesa where doing their respective duties for Ash is the one who scrub the dishes with soap and pass it onto Elesa for washing it with water.

"You know you don't have to help me since I know Mr. Drake change it to last two people since I'm a girl" Elesa said as she rinse the plate with water.

"It's okay since you also didn't want to let me do it alone. Besides I shouldn't let a girl do this kind of job. It's fine if it's just few but this kind of quantity needs some kind of assistance"

"Oh ho that's very gentlemanly of you Mr. Ketchum, could you be enticed by my beauty and aiming for a good impression?" Elesa replied in a teasing tone. It seems that Ash is wrong of his first impression about her. It seems she's also approachable like the others. They are already talking for a while to busy them while washing the dishes and unconsciously became much closer than strangers.

"Huh? Good impression? What for? I have been lectured by my friends about chores for around three years so I guess I got used to doing it. Well I can tell you're beautiful since you said that you're a model right? And from what I heard it is a requirement" Ash pause to ponder for a moment before continuing "But what do you mean being enticed? As for making an impression I always think making a good impression in front of everyone is a good thing since you won't have any friends if you have a bad image" Ash replied innocently as he looks at her.

It was then Elesa understand that Ash was different from the other guys who court her. Ash is still innocent about those things. Well being a model and a gym leader many idolize her and some looks at her like a prize but it seems for Ash his aim is to have lots of friends and it includes her. She chuckles in her mind. 'I guess there are still some guys not aiming for me in their age' thought Elesa.

"Never mind what I said. Maybe you'll understand what I said some day but I think right now isn't the time. Well why don't we talk about other things?"

"Well okay, but I can't seem to think of something good to talk about"

Elesa looks around and saw his Pikachu at the table sucking at the bottle of ketchup "Is you're Pikachu eating…I mean drinking that ketchup?"

Ash looks around and sees what she's talking about. Ash laughed looking at Pikachu who is in his own world of Ketchup. "Well my Pikachu has a different taste. His favorite food is ketchup. That's one peculiar thing about him but hey his my buddy and it doesn't bring trouble to others so just let him eat ketchup if wants. Of course I control his intake amount but right now it's been weeks since he last eat ketchup"

Elesa is somewhat shock from the unique taste and "Well I certainly didn't expect that but I guess I shouldn't be that shocked since I also have some experience about Pokemon with wie-I mean unique taste"

"Huh what do you mean?"

Elesa looks at Ash for a moment before her face changes to someone who looks like he/she has forgotten something then suddenly remembers "Maybe you forgot but I said that I'm a gym leader right?"

"Yeah I remembered that clearly, since you also got that shadow ball through battle" Ash face darkened for a bit and same could be said for Elesa before they both side. Elesa sighed before letting it go. It would do no good for them to let it cloud their judgment.

She the smiles at Ash "Well that's certainly right, so here's the question. What pokemon type do you think I use?"

"Well I can't say anything since I'm not good at guessing"

"Come on just give a guess. Here's a hint I use the same type of pokemon you have right now"

Even though the answer is obvious Ash still thinks for a while before his face brightened up and answers "An electric type!"

Elesa chuckles at his enthusiasm "Took you too long to answer but you're right" she rinse her hands before taking out a pokeball from her belt. Her belt consists of two pokeball but one is pink. She takes the standard pokebll which is the red and white. "Here meet my Pikachu, Come on out Spark"

As the ball flies in the air for a second it opens and a light of beam shots out, it disperses and another Pikachu appeared. Spark has a more pronounced shade of yellow than Pikachu. Spark then landed on Elesa's head before looking around "Well she's my Pikachu named, Spark, my very first pokemon also my best friend and my strongest one. Right now I only have two pokemon with me since I left the others at the gym"

"Awesome! Look Pikachu why don't you become friends with Spark" Ash looks his Pikachu only to find it still lost in its own world. Ash sighs and looks at Elesa apologetically. She smiles and shakes her head before speaking to her Pikachu "Well Spark why don't you go play with Pikachu I know you two will get along"

Spark looks around at first and when she spotted something at the table near Pikachu she shouts "Pi!" she jumps and unfortunately landed on Pikachu's head which causes the yellow mouse to stumble, fall from the table, and ended up dropping at the bottle of ketchup which causes some of it to spill. She smiles when she got a hold of the mayonnaise bottle which causes Ash to face fault. Elesa sighs before looking at Ash "So you see you're Pikachu is not the only one with unique taste"

"I guess you're right, by the way why isn't Spark a raichu?"

"Well it doesn't want to evolve and I don't want to force it. Besides evolving doesn't exactly make you stronger right? And from being Pikachu your very first pokemon still a pikachu means we're in the same situation"

"You're right about that. We made that decision after losing a gym battle" Ash sees Elesa nodded in agreement "Come to think of it, it was also an electric type gym. Not that it have any importance" finished Ash chuckling.

Elesa is about to reply when suddenly she's cut off "Pika!"

A very angry Pikachu which is Ash's jumps to the table while holding a deformed bottle "Pi Pi Pika Chupi!" he said as he looks at Spark.

Spark merely ignored him as she happily sucks out of the bottle like a baby. Pikachu angered at being ignored and wasting his favorite ketchup have his cheeks spark. Ash knowing the outcome shouts something but is cut off by the thunder bolt launch by Pikachu. It zaps Spark for a second. It did very little effect on the female yellow mouse but it's a different story for the mayonnaise bottle. Since it was made of plastic it came out fried once the thunder bolt disperses.

It was only at that time that Spark notices Ash's Pikachu. She's showing a very angry expression which cause Ash's Pikachu to smirk. She launches a thunderbolt the same outcome is achieved only that instead of mayonnaise it's the ketchup.

The two trainers look in worry as their pokemons looks at each other with hatred.

Back at the table Pikachu gritted his teeth as his cheeks sparks. Spark did the same thing. The two launch their thunderbolts among each other causing it to collide and stop in mid air as a stalemate.

.

.

The conflict between the two Pikachu's has just been postponed after making Ash take the thunderbolt. Elesa was also about to help but Ash stopped her since even though he thinks she's a gym leader of electric pokemon she's not electric proof like him well not that his one also. It's just he knows how painful it is for others to experience it. The two pokemon calmed down after giving each a bottle of their respective…food. The two trainers then placed them near them and far away from one another.

The scene right now is back to Ash and Elesa washing the dishes. They are about two thirds of the dishes needed to be washed.

Elesa looks at Ash apologetically again and said "Ash I'm sorry for the incident. Spark is insensitive of her surroundings once she sees a mayonnaise"

Ash was charred in black well some parts of him and some of his clothes were burned.

He chuckles and replies "Its fine I'm used to catch thunder of my own Pikachu. You on the other hand after seeing you're reluctance I don't think so"

"Hey! I'm going to catch a thunder if my pokemon are in danger!" Elesa replied all the while blushing from embarrassment.

"Well since you're Pokemon wasn't in danger lately explains it. Besides I told you its fine already. I think you apologized for the 4th time already" Ash then handed the last plate

Elesa could only bow her head in shame. Despite being a gym leader she still has no complete control of Spark "Well if you say so" she then rinse the last plate.

"Just forget about it already" Ash paused for a moment before suddenly remembering something "Hey I saw you having two pokeballs at the belt what's in the other one?"

Elesa chuckles at Ash enthusiasm before grabbing the ball "Well come on out Ampharos!"

A beam of light shots out from the ball and came a yellow pokemon which looks like a sheep standing only having no wool. Ampharos body color is mostly yellow only having black stripes on the neck, ears and tail. Ash remembers the Ampharos in the Kanto region which looks exactly the same as this one.

"So it's an Ampharos. Hey nice to meet you, I'm Ash" Ash said as he held out his hand. This scared Ampharos and hid at the back of Elesa. Elesa chuckles and said "Well this is the first Pokemon I caught or for the right term I received after Pikachu. The first one I caught is at the gym. She's a shy one but she's kind once you get along with her" Elesa looks at Ampharos before continuing "No need to be scared, Ash is a friend"

Ampharos slowly walks towards Ash. She then shakes hand with Ash before turning cheerful "Am!"

The two chuckled before their conversation is cut off the booming voice of Drake "All people not assigned of any tasks return to your rooms a storm is coming so sleep while you can"

After that someone came and fetched the two.

**Part 3**

The crewmen led Ash and Elesa to a room. It seems that the two will be sharing one since they arrived only at door. It is to be expected though for even though this ship is large, a large number of people occupy it also. Though it is a pirate ship outside it is still somewhat modernized inside for if you include the size of the wash area, storage rooms, and gun port. They cannot afford to give someone a large room. Maybe they have even the largest one in courtesy for them being guests. The only problem right now is the single bed well it is obvious how it is going to be.

"You take the bed while I take the floor" Ash said getting the sleeping bag ready in the floor beside the bed.

Elesa looks at Ash for a moment "You sure know how to treat a girl if you're willing to sleep in the floor"

"Well, I have bad experiences of stealing beds from girl one in the pokemon center rental room" Ash chuckles as he recalled his memories of Misty and Brock.

"I see" Elesa replies "Well you know it's my first time sleeping with a boy in a room you should consider yourself lucky. I'm famous you know" She looks at Ash as she chuckles.

As always our hero doesn't get any meaning of her sentence and answers with a deadpan look "Lucky? How is this lucky? If I'm alone in a room maybe I would be the one sleeping the bed"

Elesa's chuckle turn into a laugh as she looks at Ash, it was all new to her, meeting someone who is so innocent but at the same time mature. It seems even though he doesn't want to sleep at the floor he is willing to sacrifice if it helps other people. Maybe those past friends of him really did a number on him "I'm just kidding Ash. Well then I think it should be me thinking that I'm lucky enough to be the one sleeping in the bed huh?"

Ash slip into his sleeping bag as Pikachu curled up in his head. It seems Spark is also out of the ball which curls beside the head of her trainer "Of course, you know the comfort you get from sleeping at the bed can't compare when you sleep at the floor even with sleeping bag. Well not that I'm implying anything but yeah I think you owe me one" Ash finished with a laugh as he remove his hat and place it at his side.

Elesa did the same for her headphones and her jacket. She chuckles at Ash reply for she knows that very few people if not only Ash would answer her like that. Everyone in her region looks at her as an icon, an ideal girl or a prize but that's not the same case here. 'Well I guess this trip wouldn't be so boring after all' thought Elesa. She's the one task to help here since all of the other gym leaders are busy with their own duties regarding the small rumor of another cult in their region with the name Plasma

"Well I guess thank you very much for letting me sleep here in the bed, Mr. Ketchum" Elesa said as she turns around to look at Ash only to find the boy sleeping peacefully already. Elesa chuckles softly not to wake him up. 'He looks so peaceful not like the energetic boy lately' thought Elesa unconsciously.

"Well better get some sleep also" Elesa said as she blows the light off the lamp at her side.

.

.

The two people in the room located at the deck are sleeping peacefully while outside is a storm fighting against their ship. The crewmen folded the masts to prevent it from being destroyed and misleading the ship.

A huge wave began to build up at the right of the ship and someone shouted "Hard to PORT!" It was the ship's captain Drake. He has a vast amount of experience fighting against Mother Nature specifically the sea. A large dragon could be seen in flying with the tail wrap around the bowsprit of the ship. The dragon has two medium sized but very strong red wings and has a blue colored body with white shells at the belly. This was the most trusted dragon of Drake, his very first pokemon, Salamence. He failed to protect Salamence because of anger that's why he strongly reminded the two kids aboard on his ship. Even though those two are experience trainers they still have a lot to learn. His Salamence save him despite being failed by his master and this cause the bond between the two to become stronger.

Salamence pulled the ship with all its might with the help of the momentum of the wheel to go to left. They are able to evade half of the wave but the half still hits the ship causing it to shake violently. Thankfully the ship is built for situations like this.

"This is going to be a long night" Drake said with a tired yet serious voice "SALAMENCE! MAKE A SHARP TURN NORTH EAST!" he then looks at his crew and continued "Hard to STARBOARD!"

.

.

*Thud*

Inside the room of the trainers Ash and Elesa, the two are in a very deep sleep that they didn't notice the disaster outside. Well it is either that the Drake is a very good captain and the room is comfortable and noise proof or they are just very tired from washing the dishes all the while being deep sleepers.

The two didn't notice it but Elesa rolls out of the bed because of the violent shakes of the storm. She lands on Ash having her hands on both sides with her head on the crook of his neck. For Ash he unconsciously hugs Elesa dreaming that she is his hotdog pillow back at home in pallet town.

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1**

It is six in the morning and the looming sky is still dark since it has just been a hours after the storm has passed. Everybody in the ship is dead tired after evading the storm for one cannot fight it but only live through it. It is very quiet in the whole ship and the only thing one could hear are the sound of waves, some fishes jumping and the flapping of wings of nocturnal pokemon.

During this time one good lady began to wake up. It is because of her work as a model and a gym leader that's why waking up this early is all on her internal clock. This doesn't mean that she is not sleepy for that is not the case at all.

She groggily wakes up as she tried to stifle an unladylike yawn only to fail. She unconsciously brought her head up from the crook of the neck of Ash and began to look around "Huh..." she said in a sleepy and lazy tone.

"Where am I?" she looks left and right trying to recall her memories still unaware that she is sleeping on top of Ash and of the fact that she cannot move her body due to the fact that she is being hug like a pillow.

She then slowly recall her memories 'Gym...fashion show...cancelled...free...time...Skyla...Bright...Light...Grandma...mission...Drake...Ash...slee-' "Strange...why am I not in the bed?" she asks herself all the while yawning once in a while "Huh...right...where's Ash" she looks around for a moment before landing on Ash face only a few inches from her

"Huh...Ash?" she asks still unconscious of their position "Ash...? Wait Ash-" she cuts herself of when she notices the position they are currently in and made a cute, loud, and a very sharp scream.

"Kyaaaaa!"

.

.

We can see three people talking in the quarterdeck of the ship. One is and old man wearing a blue cargo pants, a pair of leather boots, instead of a shirt he wears a worn out trench coat having some of its parts already rip and a captains hat contradicting his pirate outfit. He has a white moustache and hair and a pair of silver eyes that is full of experience. His name is Drake, the captain of this ship and a member of the elite four of the region of Hoenn. The person standing at his right is a girl with bright blond hair wearing a pair of brown leather boots, black skinny jeans, long sleeve yellow jacket, a yellow sleeveless blouse with black and white stripes patterned as a cross. She has bright blue eyes, white complexion, and blond hair that end at her shoulder. Her name is Elesa, a gym leader and model from the unknown region of Unova. Right now she has her arms crossed, looking away at the third and last person in the group with a small blush on her face contradicting her angry yet beautiful expression because of a certain incident this past morning. As for the last person, a boy with a messy jet black hair, chocolate brown eyes wearing a trademark pokemon cap, black shirt, blue jacket, navy blue cargo pants and a pair of gloves and rubber shoes. The hero of the story, Ash Ketchum, he is a trainer coming from the small town of pallet in the region of Kanto. Right now he is showing an angry expression with his arms crossed looking at the opposite direction from the only girl in the group Elesa. There is a distinctive feature in his face right now which is one of the reasons he is mad, a hand print courtesy of Elesa.

Drake sighed tiredly as he looks at the two kids. Basically it's only Ash that he considers as a kid but looking at the two right now they are like two kids fighting over a piece of candy "Okay tell me what happened? We cannot afford to have some internal conflict for ye two will just be a dead weight" Drake said in a tired yet an irritated tone for because of this two they wake up very early and is unable to go to sleep again.

""I won't be a dead weight unlike him/her!"" the two yelled simultaneously causing Drake to flinch due to their voices. He is about to retort after being disrespected when Elesa cut him off "Besides how can I be a dead weight compared to him who's just a trainer against me, a gym leader. It is his fault to begin with. Acting all kind and innocent in front but tries to do funny things at your back"

Elesa knows somewhere in her that Ash didn't do anything funny and not in purpose but her mind is clouded in anger because he didn't even to apologize out of courtesy. It escalated when she asks him to apologize to which he refused strongly and even dared to make her apologize for hitting him to which she felt a slight tinge of guilt but her pride won't let her do it.

"And what's that supposed to mean!? Do you know that every trainer has beaten not only one but eight gym leaders every time they join a pokemon league!? It means that I defeated not only eight but sixteen in total and I'm going to do the same to you if I join the league competition in your region!" Ash shouted back after being insulted.

A small vein appeared in Elesa's head indicating that she's really mad "Oh really then do you know that the pokemon a gym leader chooses to fight in a gym battles vary depending on how much skilled they see a trainer? They just choose a pokemon only having a slightly higher battle experience


	2. AN

Authors Note:

Note that the I release it by volume since I want to be used to writing in english since its not my first language. Please bear with some mistakes.

If you like the story or dislike it feel free review, or review cuz it's one of the few motivations a fanfic writer can get. Tons of review can help and I was hoping to find a beta reader. This vol is just a draft and ive been changing its grammar so many times and wasn't satisfied so I just want to release this to see your reactions. I have the whole plot of vol. 1 ready so review review and REVIEW

BTW ill remove this authors note if i happen to continue

This is an Ash and Elesa pairing btw since there are so few and I want to make one


End file.
